


You feel like home

by tracy2508



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy2508/pseuds/tracy2508
Summary: Kelly and Alex are happy together. They want to build a life together, but there are still some hurdles to overcome. Only their love for one another allows them to master everyday problems together.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Kudos: 24





	You feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in English. English is not my mother tongue. Please understand that it may contain some grammar and spelling mistakes.

Kelly and Alex were happy. They had each other and didn't need anyone else. They'd been together for almost a year and a half and it couldn't be better. It couldn't be nicer. Kelly moved in with Alex relatively quickly. From then on, they shared their life’s together.

They often talked about moving into a bigger apartment, buying a house, getting a dog from the shelter, or even adopting children.

Kelly knew that Alex was dying to have children. They talked about it often. They often talked about a small family and they talked about how amazing that would be.

It couldn't be more perfect. Even though, Kelly and Kara were two hearts and one soul. They got along so well that Alex sometimes really got jealous. She had no reason to, she knew that, but Kelly and Kara also spent all their lunch breaks together and when Kelly came home in the evening, she knew more about Kara's life than Alex thought, would be good.

But Alex wasn’t alone at all, her and James got along great. They acted like brother and sister. In the DEO they often worked together, as an agent and the guardian. They caught the bad guys together and put them in jail.

Whenever Eliza was visiting them, or when Kelly and Alex drove to Midvale, Kelly and Eliza could hardly be separated. Eliza loved Kelly and was happy to have such a nice and wonderful daughter-in-law.

All in all, Alex was very satisfied, only one thing bothered her. She had never met Kelly's mother before. Kelly didn't talk about her very often. She had only heard her once when she spoke to her on the phone, but even then she ended the conversation pretty quickly when she noticed that Alex was listening.

It almost seemed like Kelly was hiding something or that she didn't want Alex to meet her mother. She didn't want to force Kelly into anything, but after almost a year and a half, Alex would appreciate to get introduced to Kelly’s mother.   
She would like to hear about her girlfriends childhood, her wild teenage years and just about the love of her life in general, but she was afraid that she could hit a sore spot, if she started asking about it. She had considered speaking to James many times before, but she didn't want to be disrespectful to Kelly and respected her silence about her mother.

Perhaps she didn't want to tell much about her mother either because she would automatically associate her with her father. So, Alex just took her time and waited until would Kelly come up to her.

The two of them stayed in Midvale for a weekend. Alex loved to have her mother around. And if Kelly was there too, the weekend was perfect. 

Kara had taken time off from Catco and was also planning to spend the whole weekend with her sister, adoptive mother, and sister-in-law.

The couple, Kara and Eliza were having dinner when Eliza told one of her daughters most legendary party stories. Kara just had a spoonful of green beans in her mouth. She had to held back from laughing to not spit out the beans again.

Kelly sat with her elbows on the table and listened intently to Eliza's story. She had a permanent grin on her lips. She would have loved to see a drunk teenage Alex.

Kelly's brown eyes were fixed on the older woman while Alex rolled her eyes. She hated it when her mother told one of these embarrassing stories. But she was pleased that Kelly was enjoying herself. It could have gotten way worse, she knew that. Kelly might’ve not liked Eliza and vice versa… So she is happy, that they get along perfectly. Alex leaned back and looked at her family. She smiled and layed down her arm on the back of Kelly's chair.

"Kelly, I'll tell you!”, said Eliza, “I had a heart attack when I found Alex’s empty bed. I told her not to go to the party. But she did it anyway! "

"She only did that because she had a crush on Fiona Tucker!" Kara shouted after she swallowed her beans.   
“She wanted to impress her. Didn't do very well, "said Eliza and grinned.

Kelly turned her head to Alex, who held her hand in front of her eyes and wanted to sink into the floor in shame. "What did she do?" Kelly asked and grinned at Alex. Alex shook her head and blushed.

“She took on the best football player in school and played beerpong against him. But it went wrong. He destroyed her!”, Kara laughed. "Babe, why are you doing this?", Kelly laughed. Alex just shrugged and had to grin too.

“But the best is yet to come! After getting totally drunk, she sang 'I want it that way' by the Backstreet Boys. In front of EVERYONE! ", Kara said and started the song.  
"Kara, no! I haven't smelled vodka since that night.   
Please don't spoil the song for me now,” said Alex.   
"Vodka?" asked Eliza confused and Kara grinned. “Alex and Darren were playing the game with vodka! That's why she puked up in Jeremiah's car,” she laughed.

"I didn’t know that Alex! I thought you only drank beer”, said Eliza reproachfully.   
“Mom, that was a long time ago. And I wouldn't have thrown up if it had only been beer,” Alex answered and grinned. 

"How did Jeremiah react?" Kelly asked eagerly.  
“Well, when he found out she wasn’t at home, he was furious. I sent him to the party, and he stormed in like a white knight and pulled Alex off the dance floor. That’s when she vomited in the car,” said Eliza. 

"I never was invited to a party by Fiona Tucker again," said Alex played sadly. Kelly laughed and looked at Alex pityingly.

"Kara, do you remember when Alex hit the saleswoman in the supermarket?" Said Eliza, looking at Kara amused. Kara, who just had a sip of wine in her mouth, nodded vigorously.

"Mom please, Kelly doesn't have to know everything embarrassing I ever did in one night. If she breaks up with me, it's your fault,” Alex said reproachfully.   
Kelly laughed. "I would never do that." She leaned over and kissed her gently.

“Come on, Alex. Kelly's mother must have already said something about Kelly's wild youth. What's her name again? Helen? “, Eliza asked as she skewered a potato with her fork. Kara knew this was a sensitive subject. Immediately the table fell silent. Alex had already told Kara that Kelly never talks about her mother.

Kelly looked down at her plate to avoid letting anyone see her face, when suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. Nobody said anything. Eliza looked back and forth between Kara and Alex in confusion.

Kelly nervously put her hands on her thighs and swallowed. Alex immediately took Kelly's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. She didn't know what was going on in Kelly head, but she had to get her out of this situation.

"The food is very good, Mom," said Alex, smiling at Eliza. She gave her a promising look to signal that they should change the subject. “You can tell the story of the supermarket if you want. At some point Kelly would like to hear it anyway".

Now Kelly looked up, into Alex's face, who smiled encouragingly at her. She has found so much hope, love, and familiarity in this amazing girl. Kelly squeezed Alex's hand too and smiled. 

"All right then.”, said Eliza and made a theatrical gesture.  
But Alex stopped listening. She had fixed her gaze on Kelly and wondered what had happened, that was so bad, that Kelly was saddened just by mentioning her mother. She had to speak to her about it. She wanted to know what was on Kelly's mind. Whatever it was, they would get through it together.

Kelly felt Alex's eyes stick to her. It didn't bother her. She felt safe when Alex looked at her, but she knew that she couldn’t pull off the conversation anymore.  
……………………………………..  
Later that night Kelly and Alex took another walk on the beach. They walked hand in hand and watched the sunset. They had barely said a word after the dinner. Alex felt terrible. She didn't want Kelly to be uncomfortable, but she also didn’t know what to say either. Should she ask her girlfriend about it? Or should she wait until Kelly would say something by herself? But Alex had the feeling that they wouldn't talk much more if she didn't ask.

"It's always nice to come back here," said she said while squeezing Kelly's hand. She watched the sunset. The sand under her feet felt good. The two had taken off their shoes. Alex was wearing shorts and a light top. Kelly, on the other hand, wore an airy beach dress that was blowing in the wind of the evening sun.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous," said Kelly, just smiling slightly.   
"Coming home is something nice, huh?" Alex said, hoping to start a conversation about Kelly's mother. Kelly didn't say anything. She knew exactly what Alex was trying to do. 

"Don't you like going home?" was her next, clumsy question, even though she knew exactly that Kelly didn't. She never went to see her mother. At least Alex had never heard of it.

"Alex please," Kelly said quietly. She hid her face behind her large sun hat. Alex couldn't see it, but from her trembling voice she could tell that Kelly was close to tears. Alex stopped, forcing Kelly to talk about it. She tried to calm her down now instead. 

"Kelly, look at me," she said, grabbing Kelly’s shoulders to make her face her, but Kelly just looked at the floor. Alex put her index finger gently on Kelly's chin and lifted her head. She smiled at her and tried to give her something security.

“No matter what it is, babe. You can talk to me. You know that,” said Alex gently.   
"I ... I just don't want to talk about it," Kelly said with a stutter.

"I don’t get it. You are usually so straight forward and talking about everything with me. I just want to help you," She really tried to understand Kelly, but she didn't even know what to sympathize with.

“You exclude me. That's not fair. I want to help you. I want to be there for you. What's up with your mother? Why don't you talk about her? Why haven't I met her yet? Why are you never with her?” “Life isn't always good, Alex”, Kelly answered, “Not everyone has a perfect family like you.”

Kelly yanked away from Alex and took a step back. “I like your family very much, even if it makes me sad because I never had that and I was really hoping that you would see my silence as a sign, that I don't want to talk about it. Don't put me under pressure! "

"Babe, I ... I just want to help you," Alex said worried.   
"I don’t want to talk about it. You have to understand that. It's my business, not yours.” Kelly shook her head and turned around. She started running in the direction of the houses along the beach, till she reached Alex’ parents house again. "Babe!” Alex screamed and ran after her.

Alex felt terrible. She didn't want to put Kelly under pressure. She didn't want her to run away. But she had to talk about it. They were in a relationship and they could trust each other. What could be that bad? Now she’s even more worried  
………………………  
When Alex opened the door of the house, Eliza and Kara were still in the kitchen. They did the dishes and looked at Alex intently. 

"Is she ...?" Alex asked worried. Kara pointed to the ceiling. “She's upstairs. She seems quite upset. Is everything okay?” 

Alex let out a relieved breath.  
She have had the fear that Kelly wouldn’t get home safely alone. Alex herself was quick and trained. But Kelly had a head start. Okay, she wasn't exactly a slow runner either, but still.  
“Does it have anything to do with mentioning her mother? Shouldn't I have done that?” Eliza asked worried. 

Alex shook her head. “It's alright, Mom. You couldn't have known that. And I only knew that she never talked about her, but I wasn’t aware, that it was such a big problem," she said and let herself fall on a chair, exhaling loudly.

"But, what was so bad? Did she tell you anything?", Eliza asked.   
Alex shrugged. "I really don’t know it. Kelly never talks about her. They never talk on the phone. And I've never seen her family before, ” Alex said. 

"You haven't seen Kelly's mother in a year and a half?", her mother couldn’t believe it.

Alex nodded. “James never mentioned anything about an argument or something. I don’t understand that. I really need to apologize to her. I never wanted to start a fight.”  
Eliza smiled at Alex and stroked her upper arm encouragingly. "You can do it. You just have to make clear to her that you would never judge her and that she is safe with you." Alex nodded and got up from the chair to make her way up to the bedroom, where Kelly was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave comments if you liked it.


End file.
